The Birth of a Warrior
by dunc2
Summary: This story is a prolouge for a much bigger avatar story. It has a Lemon between Azula and a earth nation soldier named Darian. The story will be based around a man named Marius who can use two elements not just one. i suck at descriptions so please read.


**I do not own Avatar and am only a fan trying to create a new hero in the same world**

**I liked the ending but always thought that there could have been a bender that was able to use two elements. Fire and Earth for an example. The Avatar shouldn't have been the only multi element user in the story.**

**This is my first story so Please be kind with the criticisms. I hope to be able to write a better on next time.**

**Do not read this story if you do not like Lemons. It will have a few.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Prologue**

**The defeat of Fire lord Ozai was the turning point of the new world. The war was over and the nations were at peace. The Avatar Aang had defeated the Fire lord and given the honor to Prince Zuko. Zuko then banished the Princess Azula for her actions during the war. She fled thinking only of revenge against the Avatar, Zuko, and that water bender Katara. She fled in a ship going to the Earth Nation.**

**She reached the Earth nation and quickly fled from the ship, covering her face and trying to remain unnoticed. She then bumped into a immigration officer and he grabbed her right wrist. He took her into the immigration office and after hours of searches and tests she received a Earth Nation ID. She then left with the large group until she left them and went off on her own. **

**In the middle of the night four days after she left the main group, she was walking and heard a rustle in the bushes. Out of instinct she threw fire at the bush and heard a laughing voice. "Oh oh. Look what I found. A Firebender, and a pretty one at that. How are you little girly. I think I will take you with me. Yah!!" A stone burst out of the ground beside her and threw her to the ground. He jumped down and she kicked fire at him. He jumped back and she saw a burn scar on is face. He roared in fury and slammed his foot down to bring up a boulder. He threw that at her and she couldn't dodge in time. She shot a stream of lightning at it to knock it aside but it only slowed it down. It hit her and she fell to the ground in a cry of pain. She watched in disgust as the man began to undo her clothes until suddenly a rock slammed into his head. He fell forward onto her chest unconscious. A Earth bender soldier walked from the trees near her. He lifted the Brute from her and picked her up. He quickly wrapped her cloak around her to protect her modesty and walked away. The last thing Azula saw was his face as her carried her away.**

**She later awoke in a stone house in a large soft bed. She looked around and saw that she was in a well furnished room with a fireplace. She began to get up when she noticed her lack of clothes. She quickly lay back down until she noticed the complete lack of clothes or even a robe in the room. She stood up and wrapped the sheet around her body tying it tightly at her waist so that she was covered. She looked out the window and saw a beautiful view as the sun rose in the distance. Then she remembered the soldier and how he had rescued her out of total selflessness. Then the soldier entered the room and saw her. He froze in his tracks as he stared at her. The sheet clung to her like a second skin. Her body shown in every curve and her ample breasts stretching the sheet. He then said "Wow." and she turned around with a start. "When did you come in?! Have you been watching me?!" She screamed at him. He quickly shook his head and said "No no. do not worry I am not like that brute from last night. He is now in prison so that he may never prey on anymore innocent women. I was just marveling at your beauty." She smiled and asked "What is you name? Mine is Azula." He started at the name and said " I am Darian. Are you the Azula? Princess of the Fire Nation." she said "Not anymore. Thank you for rescuing me and healing me." he nodded and she looked at him. He had strong muscles and a handsome face. He was only about 18 to 20 years old. Not much older than her own 17. She then noticed the slight bulge in his pants and felt her womanhood grow damp. He walked over to her and said "You look tense. Here lie down and let me massage you. Do not worry I am not going to go anywhere but your back." She lay her self down so her face was on the pillows of the bed and he began to massage her back. He undid the sheet and pulled it away from her back. His hands grew sweaty and his desire grew in his pants until she felt it throbbing against her butt. She blushed and he quickly pulled back apologizing. She shook her head and sat up. Her breasts held the sheet up and she smiled at him. She motioned for him to come closer and when he did she leaned in and kissed him. He kissed back and the kiss grew passionate. She spiked her tongue into his mouth and began to undo his shirt. They broke the kiss as he threw it away and she undid his pants. He quickly shut the wooden window covers. She then slid his pants off of him and then he tore the sheet from her chest. His throbbing desire now released and ready he pulled the sheet completely off of her. She smiled at him as he positioned so that his manhood pressed against her wet virgin womanhood. He asked her "Is this okay? I mean you are a princess and I am just a lowly soldier." She said "I am no longer a princess and even if I was, I would be able to choose who I give my gift to." Then he nodded and slowly entered her body. She gasped as he went all the way into her. Then he pulled out and pushed back in. She began to squirm underneath him as it hurt but then it felt good. She moaned and began to hump against him. He gripped her breasts and she moaned as he flicked her nipples with his thumbs. She then felt a sudden and new feeling in her chest. It felt wonderful and she thought "I have fallen in love?!" Then with a moan Darian came inside of her. She moaned as she orgasmed and they both lay in each others arms. Azula's anger and harshness slipping away. His hate of the Fire nation slipping away from him. **

**They became engaged and after a month they found out that Azula was pregnant. They quickly got married and after 9 months, a new bender was born. His arms bore birth marks. One was a blue dragon that swirled around his right arm and its head ending on his palm. The other a spear of rock that pointed downwards so that it ended on the back of his hand. They named him Marius meaning "One of two elements." He opened his eyes and one was blue, the other was a blood red. At that moment Azula saw the instrument of her revenge. Even if it was her own son.**


End file.
